


we can't wait to see

by communisteevee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Villain Wilbur Soot, tommy and tubbo are ride or die and i will die on this hill, tommy is a Child someone please help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communisteevee/pseuds/communisteevee
Summary: they wanted heaven from me, i gave them hellnow they want something bigger, i’m overwhelmedTommy is in over his head.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	we can't wait to see

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back with a new fandom and im just as disappointed as you are 
> 
> uhh this is set a little before the festival and any quotes in full italics are things wilbur has said on stream!!
> 
> thanks to my lovely friends for betaing <3
> 
> title and lyrics in the summary are from Finale (Can't Wait To See What You Do Next) by AJR!!

_“You’re scared. Tommy, you’re scared that people are gonna think differently of you. Tommy, when I said you’re never gonna be president, you gotta understand, that wasn’t- that wasn’t a challenge. That’s true. You’re never gonna be president, Tommy.”_

The thing is, Tommy doesn’t- doesn’t even want to _be_ president! He may have once, half-remembers a childish daydream filled with delusions of him ruling over their country, their l’Manberg. 

But that’s all gone to shit now, hasn’t it? Now they’re stuck in a ravine, and any attempts to make it into a home have backfired and angered Wilbur. Tommy doesn’t like it when he upsets Wilbur. 

It didn’t use to be like this: the constant walking on eggshells around Wilbur, the uneasiness that comes with being around Techno too long. Tommy thinks of Niki, thinks of Tubbo — Tubbo who is stuck in an ill-fitting suit in a glass cage — and wonders _is he happier?_

_“Do you know what I’m doing here, Tommy? I’m creating a power vacuum. I’m creating a power vacuum and you know who can fill it, Tommy? Tommy, I know you’re gonna like this one: you can fill it.”_

Tommy feels sick at the knowledge of what Wilbur plans to do. Wilbur is being foolish, being stupid, and if he would just _listen_ , then everything would work out. Right? They could take Manberg back the _right_ way, without killing anyone, without killing their goddamn _friends_. 

Tommy is scared. He’s- he’s fucking sixteen, he’s not meant to be fighting in rebellions, he’s meant to be fucking- out dicking around or whatever it is that normal sixteen-year-olds do. But he’ll go along with Wilbur’s plans if it means Tubbo is safe, is _free_. 

This is for Tubbo. It’ll all be worth it if he can save Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> comments are appreciated and if you wanna chat hmu on tumblr, i'm @i-eatcommasfor-breakfast !!!


End file.
